The Gordon Conference on Animal Cells and Viruses has been held annually since 1967, with the emphasis of the conference alternating each year between cells and viruses. The meeting to be held on June 10-14, 1991 will emphasize the molecular biology of animal viruses, but many aspects of cell biology will also be well represented. The meeting will be chaired by its co-organizers: Dr. Malcolm A. Martin, Chief, Laboratory of Molecular Microbiology, Senior Executive Service, NIAID - NIH; and Dr. John K. Rose, Professor of Pathology and Cell Biology at Yale University School of Medicine, New Haven CT. The conference will be held at Tilton School, Tilton NH. The fixed registration fee is $310 per person and includes all expenses (except travel) for the entire meeting. Gordon Conferences are advertised in Science, Nature, and Cell. This meeting convenes about 120-150 international scientists in an atmosphere which encourages a great deal of informal discussion of recent data. Poster sessions will be organized in the context of the general theme of the sessions and all conferees will be encouraged to present their findings in this format. Discussion is frequently focussed on the interrelationships between the different subjects presented in each session to promote an integrated theme to the meeting. The tradition of free exchange of unpublished work precludes publication of the meeting's proceedings. Selection of attendees will be based on criteria which include representation of foreign and American researchers from academic, govermnental, and industrial sectors. Attendees will range from senior investigators to postdoctoral fellows and graduate students.